Hiddlesworth: The Wedding
by p10shaggamagga
Summary: 1/6. The Wedding: Tom can no longer deal with the horniness brewing inside of him and so confides in Chris who is apprehensive to suit his needs at first but soon succumbs to Tom's seduction.
1. Chapter 1

The after-party room was crammed full of food, drink and guests. A few female guests sat together near the large window and a few kids assembled near the table, picking out food and eating it.

Tom had his back against the cream wall as he played about on his phone. His best friend Sasha had married the love of her life and he was so happy for her. Ever since they were young, Tom and Sasha had a wonderful relationship. He placed his phone back in his pocket and saw Chris at the other end of the room. He looked very handsome in his posh black suit and his white tight shirt and those tight exposing trousers… grrrrr.

All day Tom had been thinking about that. Those trousers his buddy was wearing were very tight and revealed a golden ass. The bulge was plentiful in size but sadly there was no outline of any body parts. His hair was combed to a state of perfection in addition with a face carved by angels themselves. The muscles were practically ripping through the suit and Tom couldn't stop staring. Ten months of being single had taken its toll on the poor lad. Had he really resorted to fantasising about one of his most trusted male friends?

He couldn't take this any longer. He had to make a move. If he kept the horny devil in himself for much longer it would explode and he'd get sexually active with anyone. Normally someone like Chris would evoke zero sexual interest within him but months of unintentional celibacy meant Tom was about to do anything. At least with Chris it would be something nobody would find out about.

Chris was sitting down on a white chair. He brushed his blond glowing hair with his hand and fiddled with the name tag on the table. Sasha was a right bitch to him. She always sat him on the table with the kids at social events she ran and always ignored him. Chris always felt as if he hadn't done anything to her but for some reason she disliked him. His wife said she was just jealous she couldn't have him.

He glanced over at a lonesome Tom. Their eyes met each other but Chris was quick to avert his gaze. Tom's eyes however was transfixed on the Australian hunk. His physique was mesmerising. Chris could still feel the hawk eyes of Tom and so nervously, made his way to the bathroom.

Inside the toilets, Chris decided to make use of them. After coming out of the cubicle he washed his hands after urinating when the door went. He turned around to see Tom in a white shirt and blazer.

'Hey man,' Chris said as Tom stood beside him. 'You alright?'

'Yeah,' he said, not taking his eyes off of the man. 'How's things with you?'

'I went surfing last week and Liam ended up getting smacked by a massive fish.'

Tom chortled to himself. As Chris smiled, Tom felt his heart do the same. He always smiled perfectly. Tom tried to snap himself out of it but he couldn't.

'I haven't had it in 10 months,' he admitted, trying to make it sound as casual and jovial as possible.

'That's nothing to be ashamed of,' grinned Chris, turning on the hand dryer just as Tom said 'Fuck me please.' Unfortunately, Chris did not hear. Tom sighed. The hand dryer stopped.

Chris walked off when Tom grabbed his arm. It felt ripped as if Chris had done some exercising that day already. His penis tingled slightly.

'Help me.'

'What?'

'I need to have sex.'

'Excuse me?'

Chris pulled himself from Tom's grip.

'I have needs.'

Disgusted and shocked, Chris left the toilets in a hurry. He ran through the hallway and back into the party room. He took a seat and then watched as Tom glared at him. He passed into the garden and realised he was going back to his room in the manor. Five minutes later, Chris' chair was empty.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris made his way through the lobby in anger and disgust. How dare Tom ask for such a disgusting act. He had to tell him he didn't approve. Or at least that was the reason he told himself he was going to his room.

He knocked on the door tremendously loud. It was so loud in fact next door opened theirs to see what was happening. Tom answered the door to see Chris standing there with a displeased expression. He pushed Tom out of the way as he shut the door behind him.

'What the hell are you thinking?' he said viciously, whispering yet shouting at the same time. 'I'm a married man who came here to support you and this is how you repay me. I don't even like that woman getting married down there but I came for you.'

'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. It's just I can't control myself much longer.'

Tom turned away but a force compelled him to do something totally unexpected. He grabbed hold of his friend's head and pulled it towards him. Kissing the man on the lips, he closed his eyes.

It was shock more than anything that filled through Chris when it happened. The warmth of his lips was slightly intoxicating and it felt naughty. No.

Chris threw Tom on the bed. It was supposed to be an act of anger but it came across more of an act of passion. Tom hit the bed and it bounced. He grinned and chuckled.

'STOP THIS NOW,' yelled Chris, realising if he screamed like that again someone would hear. His tone weakened. 'What are you doing?'

'I have to get this out of me.'

He stood up almost instantly and did the same thing to Chris who was prepared this time. He tried to force the skinny man off of him but it was too late. Another invading kiss he experienced as he battled against him. Yes his lips were nice and embracive but he had other commitments and desires. Although in a way this was sort of thrilling. Never before had a man launched himself at him like this.

Tom managed another peck on the lips before Chris thrusted him at the wall. His body splintered against the picture of a French vineyard and it landed beside the bed. He regained stance once more and felt hornier than ever. Violence was one of the biggest turn-ons for this sadistic sex lover. It was exactly like all his fantasies.

'Punch me,' moaned Tom, agitating the actor even more. 'Punch me as if I'm your bitch.'

SMACK. Tom fell to the ground, generating a loud thud making the whole room vibrate. It was more of a slap than a punch but it was powerful enough to have the same effect. Standing back up, Tom offered his innocence to him.

'Pack it in,' Chris slapped him again, gentler this time. 'Why are you being like this?'

'You know you want this.'

Tom kicked off his shoes and ran his fingers along his black belt. Ripping it off and throwing it across the room, he slid his trousers off, causing Chris to hesitantly look away. He glanced back to tell him off when he noticed Tom's long black socks. His caressed the rim of the right sock and pulled it up. He let it go, allowing the sock to fall back into place on his leg. Chris closed his eyes and turned away once more. His wife did that to him at home but with suspenders instead of socks.

His dick hardened at the thought of his wife there in those suspenders. She had neglected his sexual needs for the last few weeks. Sensing the vulnerability in Chris, Tom stood up and made his way towards the man. He placed his soft hand on his cheek, glaring into his intoxicating eyes. Chris tried to look away but he couldn't.

'Allow it,' Tom touched Chris' bulging chest through the shirt. The sensation sent a surge of horniness through the man. 'Don't fight the inevitable.'

They locked lips once more. Chris attempted to pull away but there was something stopping him. He didn't know what it was though. Tom stuck his tongue deeper into his cave and he placed a hand on the Britons' ass. Engaging in the snog more, Chris ran his tongue into Tom's hole deeper and closed his eyes. Wow this felt good; unacceptable but good.

Tom walked over to the bed and jumped on it, his legs spread like a desperate prostitute. Running his fingers over his inviting organ which was protected by a pair of black pants sent another surge through the Australian. Tom sucked his finger and that was the final straw.

Chris pounced at the man like a horny tiger. He kissed the man with such passion and greed. The pair felt their dicks harden to a point where they could harden no more. Chris kicked his shoes off and felt the air touch his socks. Leaning into each other, the pair were now laying on the bed, their lips refusing to part from one another. Tom's foot placed itself on Chris' lower leg, seducing him even more.

Leaning over, Tom ripped open Chris' shirt, the buttons flying in all directions. That was a $500 purchase but that didn't matter anymore. The only thing that mattered was sliding his juicy dick into that tiny ass.

'Close your eyes,' Tom teased.

Apprehensively, Chris did as he was told. Shutting his eyes gave him time to reflect. This was wrong. He should stop this sin and return downstairs but he didn't want to. This was divine. He felt the rim of his boxer shorts slide past his snake and then he groaned quietly to himself. Tom scooped the penis with his hand and encased his hungry mouth with it. Sucking on the penis, Tom placed a hand on the man's abs; analysing and loving them. He wouldn't stop.

Chris kept moaning, the moans growing louder and louder every time. This was amazing. Tom had true talent when it came to blow jobs and he took it out of his mouth. Engaging in eye contact with the blond, his tongue touched the tip and he screamed with pleasure, smiling as he did so.

Tom kissed him again. He felt the pre-cum touch his lips as he did so but he didn't care. Besides, that was the most erotic part of it all. Kiss me more, he thought.

Tom laid down on the bed and passed Chris a condom. It was as if he had planned the whole thing. Being obedient, Chris wrapped the piece of material around his ravenous cock. Tom's hands touched his ass as he separated the cheeks, inviting that meaty specimen over.

Apprehensively, Chris stuck it in. This felt wrong. However as it went on it became easier. Howling with delight, the pair became more active. Chris was sticking it in faster and faster and Tom placed his foot on the man's exposed chest. The sensation of the sock touching his nipple made him increase firepower. He leaned in and kissed the man as Tom started pulling on his own tie.

'Oh fuck,' whispered Chris as he closed his eyes. 'Oh yes. Thank you so much for making me do this.'

Laughing, Tom's eyes shut as he rested his head on the pillow. He felt the dick enter so deep as it started to tickle his prostate gland. Fireworks went off in Tom's head as he utilised the gland. He screamed with pleasure and delight, never wanting that juicy cock to leave the safekeeping of his ass.

'I'm gonna cum,' screamed Chris and so Tom stopped him.

'You don't cum in my ass,' Tom told him sternly, making Chris feel ashamed and embarrassed. 'You cum in my mouth.'

Grinning, Tom pinched the condom and whisked it off of the man, throwing it at the wall. He told him to jerk. Opening his mouth, Tom stuck his tongue out below the dick. Chris began masturbating, the organ pumping itself. His soft hand caressed the snake as he felt the hungry Tom staring at him. He felt it happening. The semen was ready to be released and so howling loudly without intention, Chris came.

The semen pounced on Tom's tongue and teeth as he let it out. Tom felt the warm sperm on his tongue and it was invigorating. Chris had done and so laid back on the bed, wondering if Tom was going to invade his ass or not. However, he knelt over Chris and began jerking on his own. He placed his hand on his face and so Chris began sucking on his fingers.

The semen fired out of Tom's cock as it landed on Chris' erect one. Chris was about to say something when he saw the large quantity of it. Ten months without sex had meant there was a lot of it to share. The penis was literally encased in the stuff and that was when Tom began licking it off of the penis. This made Chris groan again. Tom swallowed all the contents and then fell back beside him, licking the remains from his mouth. The pair smiled as they stared at one another.

'No one says anything,' said Chris. 'If they find out what we did, we're dead.'

A nineteen year old man who worked at the manor was looking through the peephole from the next room. It was his lucky day. Pressing the 'stop' button on his video camera, he placed it in his pocket and grinned.

NEXT HIDDLESWORTH STORY: TROUBLE IN MONACO


End file.
